


Приземлённый

by John_Teppelin



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 20:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John_Teppelin/pseuds/John_Teppelin
Summary: За две ночи до свадьбы они вместе наедине телепортируются в рощу, где когда-то слились во второй раз и впервые сделали это намеренно, ложатся рядом друг с другом во влажной траве, слушая журчание ручья и наблюдая за звёздами и светлячками, пальцы их свободных от самоцветов рук сплетаются в перемежающийся узор из красного и синего.Лёгкий ветер приносит слабый запах цветущих роз.— Я так зла на неё, Рубин, — в конце концов шепчет Сапфир.





	Приземлённый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Grounding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695361) by [thesometimeswarrior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior). 

За две ночи до свадьбы они вместе наедине телепортируются в рощу, где когда-то слились во второй раз и впервые сделали это намеренно, ложатся рядом друг с другом во влажной траве, слушая журчание ручья и наблюдая за звёздами и светлячками, пальцы их свободных от самоцветов рук сплетаются в перемежающийся узор из красного и синего.

Лёгкий ветер приносит слабый запах цветущих роз.

— Я так зла на неё, Рубин, — в конце концов шепчет Сапфир.

— Я знаю.

— Не только из-за _нас _и принуждения быть Гранат…

— Она не _принуждала _нас, Сапфи, — мягко прерывает Рубин, её голос одновременно ласковый и уверенный, приземлённый. С тех пор, как открылась правда о Розе, которая, подобно отскакивающим камешкам, создала рябь в их отношениях — во всём их _существовании_, — они как будто поменялись ролями. Когда-то, думает Сапфир, она была той, кто столкнула Рубин на Землю, когда пламенные эмоции грозили захватить её, но сейчас это _Рубин _была той, кто удерживает _её _на твёрдой, тёплой земле.

— Мы видели вынужденные слияния, — продолжает Рубин. — Все эти эксперименты с осколками. Кластер. Это не то, кем является Гранат.

— Я… Нет. Конечно нет, — на её щеках появляются пятна румянца. Как она могла даже подумать… как она могла _сравнивать_…

— Но Роза _давила _на нас, — подтверждает Рубин. — Она сказала нам, что мы были _ответом_, что мы всех вдохновляли, что Гранат была _важна_. Грэг помог мне осознать, что она заставила нас забыть о том, что это было о _нас _и том, чего хотели мы. Или о том, что это был наш _выбор_.

— Это… — Сапфир сомневается. — Это _был _наш выбор, так?

— Так было во второй раз.

— В первый раз это был _твой _выбор спасти меня.

— Ну, я была твоей _охранницей_.

— Но ты знала, что я уже приняла то, что произойдёт, не так ли? И ты знала, что никто не будет осуждать тебя за то, что сказанное мной было неизбежно. И ты всё равно выбрала спасти меня.

— Хах, — смешок Рубин от осознания этого разливается теплом в холодном ночном воздухе. — Я думаю, это правда. А потом _ты _выбрала спасти меня от Синего Алмаза.

Прозрение озаряет Сапфир подобно восходу солнца, и, хотя это практически не влияет на то, что они уже решили, это тем не менее приносит облегчение.

— Мы _выбрали _спасти друг друга. До того, как встретили Розу.

Они возвращаются к уютной тишине. Квакают лягушки. Журчит ручей. Стрекот цикад заполняет ночной воздух. Они влюбились в эту планету — со всеми её странностями и очарованием — и _здесь _тогда же она влюбилась в _Рубин_. Это _Рубин_, это всегда была Рубин, которую она видит, когда смотрит на этот мир, который расцветает в тысячи различных возможностей одновременно вокруг неё. И на протяжении тысячелетий это была _Рубин _— и отношения, которые они разделяли, — за которые она боролась, когда сражалась за Землю.

И она _сражалась_. Ох, _звёзды_, она сражалась. Они обе. Гранат боролась за своё существование… И Война была такой уродливой, так много потерь, так много друзей и даже врагов, поле сражения было полно _осколков_…

— Сапфи?

— Хм?

— Ты сказала, что дело не только в _нас_? Почему ты злишься на Розу?

— Нет. Я… Она заставила нас сражаться с её собственными _солдатами_. Со всеми кварцами Розового Алмаза, которые сражались против нас и _разбивали _наших друзей… Со всеми, против кого сражались _мы_, и которых _мы_… которые были разбиты… Они делали всё это во имя Розы, как и мы. И никто из них не знал. Но _она _знала. И она просто позволила нам _делать _это…

— Я никогда не думала, что услышу, как ты симпатизируешь солдатам Хоумворлда.

— Я никогда не могла позволить себе раньше, — она повернула свою голову лицом к Рубин. — Разве ты не расстроена?

— Да. Но, я думаю… если бы она не сделала всех этих вещей — если бы мы не сделали этих вещей — мы не смогли бы остаться вместе или быть Гранат. И мы не были бы способны выбрать быть ею через несколько дней. Это не делает всё нормальным, но… — она вздохнула. — Земля всё ещё такая сложная, Сапфи, даже спустя 5700 лет. И, я думаю, может быть… Роза тоже была сложной. Больше, чем мы могли себе предположить.

— Мм.

— Может быть… _мы _были более сложными, чем могли даже себе предположить.

Сапфир снова повернулась лицом к небу, сжимая крепче тёплые пальцы Рубин. _Гибкость, любовь и доверие._

— Может быть, мы были.

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод опубликован с разрешения автора. Не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и оставить работе кудос! :з


End file.
